The embodiments herein relate generally to devices for removing engineered wood flooring from a building.
Engineered wood flooring that has been glued down to plywood sub-flooring is difficult to remove, especially after adhesive has cured. When industrial grade adhesives are used in the original installation, the lower levels of the floor ply bonds to the subfloor, making removal by standard sanding methods tedious, expensive, time-consuming, and hazardous due to airborne dust particles generated. Breaker bars and various types of manual and power chisels are used to remove the top layers of engineered wood flooring, but become ineffective when confronted with the lower bonded adhesive glue layers and ply layers of the engineered wood flooring. Sanding these lower floor layers with industrial drum and circular sanders with the coarsest grit sandpaper on the market results only in a labor-intensive smoothing down of the floor surface and/or production of dust clouds. These dust clouds contain fine particles, which are hazardous for users to breathe in. As such, current devices for removing engineered wood flooring are costly, ineffective, inefficient and unsafe.
As such, there is a need in the industry for an engineered wood flooring removal apparatus for use with bottom ply and adhesive layers, which effectively dislodges the layers while eliminating the generation of hazardous dust particles.